More Than One Thing Changed
by Chewie4370
Summary: AU-Femslash Bella was worried that Edward wouldn't want her anymore once she wasn't warm and smelled so mouthwatering, but it is a little bit more complicated than that. Who is Bella really there for?
1. Hades' Inferno

**Disclaimer: **Although revised the below characters all belong to Stephenie Meyers, author of The Twilight Saga. No infringement is intended.

(Though I am requesting the receipie to bake my very own Edward . . . . and Jasper)

**A/N:**This story was beta'd by my beautiful bestie chynadollars. She wanted to try her hand at some Fan Fiction work and since I drug her into this world I thought it only be fitting I gave her something to do (help me beg her to write her own one-shot)! Send her a message and tell her welcome to the wonderful world of slash and femslash!

* * *

Chapter One

Hades' Inferno

The flames were everywhere. I could feel them licking every part of my body. No one flame overpowered the other, thereby forcing me to only focus or worry about its scorching heat. No, all the fires of every cell on my body torched with its own great intensity making me feel like it was only one area burning, rather than my entire body. An all consuming burning I may have been able to manage, compartmentalize till it was over, but a million and one flames just were not manageable.

I forced myself to remember why I was in the most excruciating pain not known to man. Edward Cullen. The love of my life. My heart. I am joining his family, our family, in the realm of forever. I am being changed into a vampire.

Fuck, I can't handle this. I thought they said I would only burn for three days? I feel like I have been here in the red hots for weeks.

"_It's okay Bella. I am here. You can do this."_

That voice is so familiar. I know it yet it sounds different. Now at least I know I am not alone. I know wherever I am; I'm being protected by that voice. That voice I know so well.

Okay I just have to think about something else. I just can't think about the pain or the fire inching all around my body. Fuck! I should look like a pile of ash by now. No, Bella think of something else. Yeah, think of Edward. You are doing this for your forever with him.

"_Uuugghh!"_

That voice, the one that was just comforting me, they sound upset. Why would they be mad? I'm not doing anything but roasting inside out. I can't even move. They must be mad at someone around me. Others, there are others here too; I can feel them, sense them, but I can't hear them. Why aren't they talking? Maybe they know I can hear them and they don't want to startle me. God, but I feel so alone. I need to hear them talking. I feel like I can make it when I hear that voice.

"_I am here babe, just try to relax. Don't think about the pain. I am here forever."_

Yes, that's it! Forever. We will have our forever, but this isn't Edward's voice. No, it's too feminine and light. But it is soothing the fire and I don't want it to stop. But why isn't it Edward?

Edward and I had been together for a year and a half. I will never forget that day in Biology. Not the first day! No, that day I thought I forgot to put on deodorant or brush my teeth or something, because Edward Cullen looked at me like I reeked of spoiled food or something.

_(The tiny voice giggles) _What are they laughing at? Why do I know that giggle?

Anyway. When Edward came back to school a week later we clicked instantly. It wasn't love at first sight; it was more like love at second chance. We were inseparable after that. I discovered _what_he was shortly after that and it meant nothing to me. I thought of his vampirism as a recessive trait, like left handedness. It's whatever really. I became close to his family too. Jasper was great but his blood lust was a little harder to manage. I wasn't afraid of him, he was afraid of himself. Nonetheless, he was cooler than a fan on an August Arizona day.

Hey there goes that laugh again. I love the way it sounds.

Emmett was my long lost big, I mean damn big, brother. Rosalie was my obnoxious-but-I-still-love-her-despite-her-cockiness big sister. We were warming to each other. Esme was my more responsible mother. My mother, Renee, was still traveling with my step dad Phil, but Esme was an awesome substitute. Love her to pieces. Then there was Carlisle: the man I regarded as a father who now really was my father, for a couple of reasons.

Just six months ago I lost my dad, Charlie. He died after he was shot during a bank heist. Who the fuck robs a bank in Forks, Washington? It's not the damn National Treasury! What did he walk away with, like thirty thousand fucking dollars tops? Dumb fucks! What make it so bad is that Charlie wasn't even on duty. He happened to be at the bank on Saturday in uniform after taking some damn picture for the Police Department Directory. It was a matter of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, in the wrong damn clothes. Fuck, I want to cry but even my tears are burning.

I was having a hard enough time coping with Charlie's death, and leaving Forks, Edward, and finishing my senior year in some foreign school in Florida was not going to help. Carlisle convinced Renee to let me move in with them instead. Now I know Carlisle can be damn convincing, and Renee is a bit scatter brained, but I always found it funny no one questioned or even mentioned the fact that I would be only five feet away from my boyfriend's bedroom at all times. Carlisle knew nothing would happen given Edward's more than old fashion ways of thinking but hell Renee didn't know that! I was pretty sure Jasper had something to do with Renee's ease. I am really going to have to find a way to thank him once I leave the damn furnace I'm in. Fuck! Can someone open a window?

"_Hehehehehe," the little laugh filters through again. _There it goes again. Every time I hear that laugh the fires back away just enough to let me breath for a second. Wait a minute . . . Alice? Is that Alice with me?

How could I forget my best friend? I loved Alice with a purple passion. I loved her as much as you could possibly love a pixie shopaholic. Edward told me she just always saw us as being besties thanks to her super awesome power of foresight, but I think it was more than that. I couldn't help but smile when she was around, even when she is throwing me in three inch stilettos. Damn! I can't use my clumsiness as an excuse to get out of that anymore. Fuck, I have to think up some good excuses. Alice was the one who really comforted me after Charlie died. I was pretty much the walking dead when my dad died (ha! That's funny; I literally will be the walking dead when the damn hellfire is done with me). I spent more time in Alice's arms than I did Edward's. That didn't seem to bother him much, now that I think about it. I really miss Alice right now. I wish she was with me in this dark, smoldering place I'm in. I take that back. I wouldn't wish this on anyone (will maybe Lauren Mallory). I can't wait to see her face with my new and improved eyes. I'm sure she already has our first shopping trip planned. Fuck, I can't use being sleepy as an excuse either. Damn super vampire body.

_(The laugh as light as spring breeze filters through again) "I am her Bella. You are doing spectacular. You were already beautiful but now you are beyond stunning love. Only about 36 more hours to go. You can do this."_

Alice was there with me the whole time, just like a best friend would be. *I could feel her drag something across the insatiable fires that was once known as my face. Her fingers maybe, moving my hair possibly. I felt cooler where ever she touched me. Even the hand she held didn't seem to burn as bad. Alice was my solace. Hold the fuck up! Where the hell is my husband?

Edward and I married just over a month ago. It was a rather small ceremony considering I know the extent of planning Alice wanted to put into it. Alice looked absolutely beautiful in her sage green maid of honor dress. Her short hair was wrapped in classic 1920s bopper style and was riddled with pin curls in the front. Her clip burette matched her dress in color to a "T." The smile she gave me as I walked down that aisle in all white was radiant. She was probably happy I didn't trip over those damn rose petals. Yeah, I am that clumsy. As Edward and I stood at the altar I am pretty sure Alice didn't blink. She did however begin to look frightfully sick when I declared how much I loved Edward. I could see her standing at my side and it took everything in me to not go to her; comfort her. She was my number one priority as soon as we made it to the reception. She assured me she was okay but I could see she was only being strong because of what day it was. I knew she was physically fine but something just wasn't right. Edward looked pretty good too in his all black tux.

So were the hell was the man I dared to wear a sweet heart neck line dress for in public? Shouldn't he be here warding the flames back from me rather than Alice? Not that I'm complaining, Alice's hands felt spectacular lying on my body. I could feel something heavy lying on my shoulder and something cool lying across my waist. The flames in both areas were substantially less painful. Could Alice's head be on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist? God, she feels so wonderfully unbelievable. Damn, I love her. She is going to be the best sister ever. Wonder if she will still love me if I divorce Edward for not being here with me when I needed him most?

_( Alice laughs slices through the darkness to Bella's heart) _I am going to love hearing that sound for eternity.

Edward put up a fight about having me turned by Carlisle . I thought it was because he only would miss my warm body and the smell of my blood. I thanked the gods he couldn't hear my thoughts most times, we had an argument about that little physical problem more than once. Though I wondered if it was all just an act; the whole I-don't-want-to-take-your-life speech. Edward is not the kind to give up on an argument easily and he had to have the last word in everything. So when the day came for Carlisle to deliver the fatal bite, Edward seemed rather relieved. Hell now that I think about it, he wasn't even holding my hand then either. The entire family had gathered in my room to help Carlisle just in case my oh so stellar blood was too much for him to handle. I trusted Carlisle , I thought they were being a little dramatic. Yet, when we were all in position it was Alice who stood at my right side holding my hand while Carlisle took the left. Edward stood behind Carlisle and Jasper stood next to him. They stood rather close and if I didn't know any better they were talking lower than I could hear. Huh? Interesting.

"_I can't wait for you to join me. Isabella. We will never part. I love you."_

"I love you too Alice," I think to myself. Alice's words sound so intimate. Maybe it is just my new spectacular hearing. I wanted to say I love you out loud but I promised my new family I wouldn't scream and I am pretty sure if I open my mouth right now either that or the flames of Hades were literally going to fly out of the gaping hole. It was bad enough that they were all likely thinking about when they had faced hell's fire themselves and I didn't need to scare them or bring up long forgotten feeling with my blood, or venom, curdling screams.

I can feel the flames begin to pull from my body. Somehow the flames have gotten stronger and I was biting down on my teeth so hard I just knew they were going to shatter from the pressure. But I try to only focus on the cooling feeling the fire leaves behind as it pulls away from me one cell at a time. The change begins with my finger and toes. They go from a soaring heat to a frozen icy sensation, making it almost harder to move. The cold is more frightfully so than when Edward's body was pressed into mine but it is better than Hell's Fire so I am not complaining. I try to only focus on the new feeling rather than the charring of the rest of my ravished body. The flames seem to be battling and racing towards my heart but it is moving at a snail's pace. I'm going to kick whoever ass that told me this would only last a few days. It feels like it has been months at this point. It seems so long ago since I've heard Alice's voice. Has she left my side? No, that isn't possible. I can still feel her head lying on my shoulder. Yet I still feel like I have been left alone to battle the flames by myself, and I am surely losing the fight.

"_We are here, love. All of us. You are almost out of there, just a few more hours. I love you my sweet."_

Minutes feel like hours and hours feel like days, but I can't do anything but wait; let the fire continue to scar me. The cold hardness has turned my arms and legs into one ton pieces. I focus only on Alice's voice and the sounds around me. I remembered Carlisle said my memories will begin to fade and I should try to hold onto as many of them as I can. I think about trips Renee and I took when I was just a child. Seeing the world's largest comforter, golf ball and Ketchup Bottle (filled with Ketchup of course). I try to remember the smile on Charlie's face when he taught me how to ride a bike, or when I would return to him every summer here in Forks. I knew human food would no longer be appetizing, but I tried to recall how to properly prepare a T-bone steak, Charlie's favorite. I could feel as each memory solidified in my mind but soon it began to get more and more difficult to recover other memories, so I just kept repeating the few I could catch before they could fade away too. I remember I told some crazy stories to Alice about growing up and smile to myself; Alice can recall them for me with in perfect recap. I've told some to Edward too I guess.

I then start to listen to the noise around me. I hear music and cars, must be the freeway. I can smell something burning, but it is stinging my nose. Could that be food, but from where? Surely Esme isn't cooking. I can hear the animals in the nearby woods. You all might want to run now. Edward said the first thing I will do after I change is hunt and since I will without a doubt be a vegetarian vamp I am assuming the deer I am hearing will be dinner tonight.

_(The angel's laughter gets louder) _Alice is laughing again. What is so damn funny? I know my hearing is spot on now but I can't hear anyone else in the room.

Suddenly the burn has flared hotter than hot and it is circling my heart. I can't breathe. Oh. My. God! I am having a heart attack. Ain't that my luck: trying to be turned into a baby vamp and I have a massive heart attack and die. I mean I die-die, like seriously die.

"_This is it Bella, dear. This is about to hurt like hell but you are done."_

And then it hits me. I can actually see the inferno around my heart charring it well done. I can no longer hold back the scream I've bottled up over the weeks of my trip through Hades and I release them all into the quite house.

"Holy fuck! That girl can scream." That must be Emmett. His voice booms even more than I could hear as a human.

"Ooh my poor baby. It's almost over dear." Esme caring for her new child. I should have figured she wasn't too far away.

"It's okay baby. Let it out, let it all out." Alice forever by my side comforting me, but where the fuck is Edward?

And it is done. No more fire. No more ridged frozen limbs of steel. I feel the same as I did when I was a squishy human, except for the subtle ache in my throat; must be from all the screaming. I feel lighter, yet stronger. My eyes remain closed but I can still see light shining through. Then my hand moves and I know someone is still holding it. Alice of course. My eyes shoot open but I am too afraid to move. After that blazing all consuming fire surely I am scared and nothing more than brittle remains. But I can't continue to lie there. I could sense I was surrounded and in the front of my mind I know it is my family and they will never hurt me but yet and still I feel alert. Too alert. The hand squeezes mine and I take in a long breath and I realize I had been holding my own since the fire died, or at least relocated to my throat that is now blazing on its own right, albeit more manageable.

"Bella dear. Can you speak?" I hear Alice voice call to me. It is so much clearer than I remember. Even when I was drowning in the lake of fire it didn't sound this . . . beautiful? I slowly sat up trying to remember all the things they warned me would happen those first few minutes of new life.

Jasper said I would be defensive, ready to attack. I slowly lifted my hands and lowered my head as a sign of surrender. I know I am amongst family. "I am safe," I chant internally in my own mind as a mantra. Emmett said my mind would be moving a million miles a minute, trying to focus on all things at once, making me feel overwhelmed. I know breathing isn't necessary any more but I pull in several breaths to have something simple to concentrate on. It's not without difficulty as I can taste the air around me. Some breaths are what I remember as being considered sweet and others are tart or bitter. It's threatening to redirect my focus but I keep breathing. I lift my head up to meet the eyes of my family. I want to speak and I know I need to try. My eyes land on Carlisle first. I know he is wondering how I feel.

" Carlisle . . ." was all that I could get out though I am pretty sure that couldn't have been my voice I heard. It was too stunning and bell like. My sudden reason for stopping must have been obvious.

"It's okay Isabella. You will sound different, so will we but it is just your new and improved hearing." Carlisle was right; I could make out his British accent even though I knew he had perfected his more American accent after centuries of being away from his birth place.

"Carlisle. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie. Esme." I call out each one of their names making eye contact with each. My spirit soars as they return a smile to me. Then there is him. He left me to deal with it all alone. Even now I sit and try to process it all and he doesn't even move towards me to help. "Edward," I sneer. I can feel the growl rumble through my chest. It startles me and I instantly stop, albeit I don't know how I stopped. At least he had the decency to look remorseful.

"Edward be careful. She is beyond pissed. Now is not the best time to do this." I hear Jasper say. His southern accent is thick, floating to my new ears. I will deal with Edward later. Right now I want my . . .

" Alice!" My voice is dripping with relief as I leap off my bed and into her arms. My solace. My comforter. She was there when my damn husband wasn't. I squeeze her close to me promising to never let her go.

"Welcome back gorgeous. But dear remember you are stronger than us right now. So, um yeah. . Hurting."

"Oh sorry." I say as I pull Alice back to her feet and pull her back into my arms. I can hear everyone snicker at Alice and my interaction but I ignore it, too concentrated on the beauty in my arms.

I stared into Alice's smiling face leaving my arms wrapped around her petite waist. While Alice's skin is pale, it has a more creamy tone, almost smoothness to it. I wondered if that is the characteristic of the rest of the family or is it something that is simply Alice. Her caramel eyes flicker and just on the outside rim of her pupil is a darker brown, what she once told me was the original color of her eyes. Her lips are full and pink, and look softer than anything I have ever seen and I want so badly to touch them. I manage to resist. Where did that come from? I know Alice doesn't were makeup (she says you can't paint over perfection) but her cheeks seem almost rosy. Alice's hair shines against the florescent light of the room. She is stunning, dare I say even more so than Rosalie? I am completely lost in her gaze. She looks at me and I can feel something certain, new, yet familiar as if it has always been there. We are not alone in the room but I feel like we are as she looks deeply into . . .

"My Eyes! No!" I release Alice to cover my face. I must look hideous with my new red orbs looking into her innocent caramel. I sink to the floor hiding my face from beauty.

"No, baby. Don't worry. They will change in a few months. I promise." Alice falls to my lap wrapping her soft hands around my wrist and I allow her to pull them away. I am rewarded with her sparkling beautiful smile. It takes my unnecessary breath away.

"You keep calling me baby," I state the obvious. Or was it obvious? I knew it wasn't a question nor did I try to phrase it as one. I love the way she sounded when she called me baby or gorgeous, as if the word was only able to describe me. It was new and made me feel things I never had before. Not even when Edward said them.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen." I screamed. Every person in the room stepped back at my words, leaving Edward standing in my wake. Jasper was standing slightly behind him and Alice griped my hand. She must have had a vision of the tirade I was about to go into. The rest of the family had continued to back away, but made sure to stay in the room.

"Hell yeah! Some newborn action." Emmett announced. It was like a head on collision was taking place right before their eyes. You know you should look away but can't seem to no matter how hard you tried.

"Bella let me help you calm down," Jasper said. I could feel his efforts but my own anger was too much. I could feel the soothing wave trying to get to me but it was blocked by what felt like a shield all around me. "I can't get to her," he said out loud, though I am sure to no one in particular.

"Isabella, I know you want answers as to why I wasn't with you and I promise I will tell you but you must hunt first." Edward actually looked a little scared.

"I will hunt when I get good and damn ready! How dare you abandon your new wife when she is burning alive!" I could feel myself dragging Alice behind me. She really was trying to stop me but it was to no avail with my newborn strength and determination. "Or wait was I burning to death?" I suddenly stopped in my tracks contemplating the statement. What the hell was I alive or dead? I could hear Jasper and Emmett snicker and see the rest of the family smile. Obviously they felt, and seen, my anger quickly defuse in a blink of an eye.

"Distracted much?" Emmett said.

"More like bipolar much." Rosalie chimed in and even I had to laugh.

"Come on baby. Let's get you fed and Edward and I will explain everything.

"You and Edward?" My eyes bounced between Edward and Alice. What does Alice have to do with Edward not being there for me when I needed him most?

Everyone began to shift uncomfortably at Alice's words. What the hell, vampires don't shift uncomfortably. No one would meet my eyes, like they knew something I didn't and looking at me was going to reveal it. Even if their eyes could tell me I didn't know what the hell they would be saying. No one responded to me and I could feel the anger begin to bubble up over my skin just like before.

Edward wasn't there; Alice was. Alice keeps calling me baby and gorgeous and I love it every time I hear it. And if I am not mistaking Jasper's hand is on the small of Edward's back.

What fucking world did Hades steeds drop me off in?

* * *

**Reviews make me smile . . . so does images of Edward and Jasper. **


	2. Under the Aegis

**Disclaimer:** Although revised, the characters and settings of this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, author of Twilight Saga. No infringement is intended.

Special thanks to my beta chynadollars

* * *

Chapter Two

Under the Aegis

"It's remarkable. You seem so controlled," Carlisle said as the entire family leisurely walked down the stairs. We were all headed to hunt, me for the first time.

"What? What do you mean 'controlled'?" I asked as we stepped into the living room.

"Most, well…all really, newborns can't think of anything else but their thirst the moment after waking. You, on the other hand, are just . . . fine. You are behaving more like a long time vampire, not a newborn." Carlisle's brain was turning. I could imagine the orange and blue wheels of a K'nect Set turning; hard at work.

"Oh, okay." It didn't surprise me I was a conundrum as a baby vamp. Hell, I dated and married a vampire while I was a human. That ain't exactly normal.

"No, I can't hear her thoughts anymore," Edward said in response to someone's mental question. His words shocked me, not just because they came from nowhere but because of what he said.

"You still can't hear my thoughts. My brain obviously didn't heal during the change," I said folding my arms in disgust. Would anything on me ever work right?

"Baby, your brain is exactly as it should be. There was nothing to heal." Alice slid her hand into mine. Instinctively I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder. This felt so right but I didn't know why. We seemed to be so much closer than we were three days ago.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you can't hear it anymore? You've never been able to hear my thoughts."

"Well, apparently while you were changing you were able to put your shield down enough to let me in your mind." Edward kept retreating backwards. Any more steps and he would have been talking to me from the damn front yard. "That's why we think you can train it."

"Edward what the hell are you afraid of man? Be still!" Emmett noticed Edwards's actions too.

"Em, she is a newborn vamp, with a protective shield causing me not to be able to read her thoughts, and she has wild mood swings. I am not scared. I'm smart." Maybe Edward had a point.

"My shield?" This was just getting weirder and weirder. What the hell did I sign up for?

"Bella," Jasper addressed me from beside a slightly trembling Edward, "I think you have a power of being a shield-a mental ability to protect your mind, and with training, possibly even your body." The look of fascination on Jasper and Carlisle's face warned me that I was going to be on the receiving end of a firing range of questions really soon.

"Awesome! Now Edward can't cheat when we spar. I totally call Bella on my team." Aaah Emmett.

"Okay, okay. Isabella has had a lot to process, why don't we get her thirst taken care of. You all will have plenty of time to bombard her with questions later," Esme said to my rescue.

As we all walked out the door I couldn't help but notice the natural flow to pair. Carlisle was of course with Esme and Emmett stood with Rosalie. There was something off about Alice, Jasper and Edward. I was not walking with my other half. Alice was always by my right side and Jasper by Edward's.

The first thing I noticed I loved about being a vampire was running. I was damn fast and only Edward was keeping up. Good thing too, 'cause I was headed straight to Canada if he hadn't stopped me. It was invigorating, and while my legs pumped to carry me away, my mind stopped racing. Shortly after Edward and I stopped the rest of the family soon joined us.

"That was da bomb," I jumped up and down. "Will I stay that fast? I almost beat Edward. I want to keep running." I was excited like a kid in the candy store with a limitless credit card. "Mom! Dad! Can I run some more? I promise to stay away from humans. Please?" Obviously I wasn't too proud to beg. Everyone was staring at me like I had just drained a human. "What?" I asked finally calming down.

"You just called Carlisle and Esme, Mom and Dad. Give them a minute to come back from the La-La Land you have sent them to," Rosalie answered.

I didn't see what the big deal was. I loved them, and I would be leaving my Mom way too soon. Esme was the perfect replacement. I stopped between the two shocked vampires and waited; allowing Esme to get her bearing.

"Uum . . . lets run a little later, we have to get something done first today. Okay?" Esme was stroking my hair like only a mother could. "You will hunt with Carlisle and I this time so that you can get the feel for it."

"But I want to stay with Alice." Fuck! I sounded like a whinny child. Man up chick! You're a 19 year old baby vampire for goodness sakes.

"I'll be near, babe." Alice placed a chaste kiss on my hand. I was lost in her eyes. I knew she didn't really have to hunt. Her gorgeous eyes showed no signs of thirst. Edward cleared his throat breaking the trance I was in.

I wanted to be with Alice, not Edward. While Alice walked off with the rest of the gang, I couldn't help but think about why I no longer missed Edward's touch. I vaguely remembered as a human constantly hyperventilating anytime I realized the unobtainable Edward Cullen wanted to be with me. I mean, I was actually leaping off cliffs and shit just to hear his velvety voice. Now all that was gone. Now I'm wishing I had remember all those dumb jokes I once heard just to make Alice laugh. I wanted to stay in her eyes till time was no more and spend just as much devotion devouring her lips. Where was all this coming from?

Luckily my vampire mind had gone back into over drive once I stopped running. I was able to battle my new feelings for Alice and listen to Carlisle's instruction on How to Take Down a Deer 101.

"Close your eyes Bella, dear. Let your sense of smell and instincts take over." I did just that. Many smells permeated the forest, but I knew the animal scent because it smelled savory and made my throat burn with the same intensity I battled for days.

No deer was safe. In just under a hour I had drained one buck, two doe, and a rabbit. They actually didn't taste bad, well except for the rabbit. I only ate Thumper because Emmett dared me. Memo to self: may not be a good idea to hunt with Emmett alone.

"You actually like the taste of the deer?" Rosalie looked at me in shock. "Eeeew!"

"What are you talking about Rose? You don't like it?"

"No! I tolerate it. Panthers are so much better."

"Come on Bella, you should know by now, our Rosalie has more . . . delicate palates." Carlisle ribbed his daughter.

"Oooh burn," I teased. "Good one Dad." Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me but shock her head and smiled. We were officially sisters.

Just then I smelt something that was way better than deer. My mouth began to fill with venom, but my throat didn't burn. My body tensed as the aroma swam around me, pulling me to its source. I had to have it.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" Esme placed her hand on my arm. My body released a warning growl that I was unable to control. My brain registered it was just Esme but my instincts were screaming "Mine." I had to get to it before the others.

Esme and Rosalie had backed away from me, towards Carlisle. During my hunting lesson Carlisle mentioned that we get territorial over our kills. To approach a vampire who was in pursuit of a prey, or draining one, was asking for a fight. No one was looking to fight the big bad newborn.

I closed my eyes and let the intoxicating scent lead me. I could sense Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme behind me but they were keeping a safe distance. The smell wasn't far away but it appeared to be floating above me. When I reached the tree that held my conquest, I didn't even question if I could climb it. What I wanted was in that tree, and even if I had to pull the damn thing down by its roots, I was going to have it. Just call me Spiderman.

My eyes remained closed as I traversed the limbs, finally locating the source of the smell. My eyes slowly opened to reveal caramel ones looking back at me. It really was what I wanted.

"Your scent is so sweet. It called to me," I said, my voice sounding sultry. My desire for Alice was no longer questionable. I wanted Alice, needed her. Though I was only inches from what my body was called to, in the back of my mind all I could think about was Edward. What had I done? I was about to ruin everything. My body inched closer and closer to Alice. I was drowning in her sweet aroma. The smell was so familiar to me as if it was not the first time it had pulled me to something I wanted. I could feel my brain desperately trying to reach for the memory the scent aroused in me, but it wouldn't come.

"Your scent is so familiar to me. I know it, from somewhere in my past, but I don't know how."

"Bella," Alice whispered. She seemed to be moving closer to me as well. God I wanted this. I wanted to taste her lips on mine. I needed to run my hands through her hair. Another moment I thanked the vampire gods for not allowing Edward ability to read my thoughts. So many sexual fantasies that once involved Edward were replaced with Alice's body. I wanted her, all of her. Oh. My. God. I want Alice!

"Alice! Oh, I'm so sorry." Without waiting on a word from her I leaped from the tree and sped away from my shocked family. I could hear my name clearly falling from their lips but it was only Alice's voice that mattered to me. She sounded sad or pained.

I did that to her. My confused vampire body made me almost sexually devour my best friend. I made her feel so uncomfortable. She was my best friend and I tried to come between her and Jasper. How could I be such a home wrecker? What about Edward? What the fuck was wrong with me? I got a new set of ruby red eyes and suddenly I can't see clearly.

I ran straight for the house, not having anywhere else to go. I knew it was too dangerous. Despite my impeccable control according to Jasper and Carlisle, I was still a threat to humans. I knew my family was following behind, with Edward in the lead. Just as I crossed the threshold on the Cullen Mansion Edward called out for me to stop. While I stopped my steps just inside the living room I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He may not have been there with me while I burned in a fire that was out of his control, I knew he loved me. I had to tell him the truth. He deserved that. He needed to hear it form my lips.

"Edward," my body needed to cry and yet I couldn't. My body was robbed of the torture it needed, that it deserved. "Edward, I think I love Alice. As more than a sister," I said still not looking his way. Where ever the rest of the family was I knew they could hear me. I would have a whole hell of a lot of explaining to do. I had come in and destroyed their lives. They should send me away.

"I know Bella. It's okay," Edward said. He slowly turned me around. Still too afraid to see the hurt on his face, I closed my eyes. I could feel Edward rubbing my cheeks underneath the hair that had flown all over my face during my escape. The remaining family showed up then. The sweet aroma washed over me again. "Bella, dear, it's time we all talked."

I am not big on how to destroy a century old family or how to properly upset your husband, yet my declaration of love for Alice didn't seem to do either when it came to Edward.

The family gathered in the living room as Edward led me to the couch, holding my hand. It was the most he had touched me since the day I was led to my room for the big change. Mom and Dad stood behind the couch I was perched on, while Edward sat on my left side. Jasper stood beside him. Emmett and Rosalie stood off to the side; always the spectators. Their stance immediately let me know they had nothing to do with what was about to be told to me, but Rosalie still looked guilty.

To my surprise, Alice took the seat on my right side, taking my hand in hers. She ran her hand through my tossed hair. Her eyes were so forgiving and accepting. The feeling to be near her, with her, was still there and so strong. I felt like such a whore. I was just keeping it all in the family I guess. What was next, Emmett? Hell maybe Esme? Apparently I didn't know what I wanted anymore. The silence in the house was taunting me and I wanted to just kiss Edward when he began talking. Though he had my full attention, I could not take my eyes off Alice.

"Bella, this won't be easy, so I am just going to tell you. We are not married. You are not my wife." That got my full attention.

"Edward, since when in the hell do you have a sense of humor?"

"Oh SNAP!" Emmett shouted. He got more than one death glare. Damn, I love Emmett.

"I am not joking Bella. We did have a ceremony, but technically we are not married." I could feel Jasper sending me calm. He must have realized he had to get to me before my "shield" got activated over my body because I could feel it working this time. Edward stood moving closer to Jasper. "I am all ready married . . . to Jasper."

The laugh that roared through me was loud, even Emmett jumped. But after awhile no one seemed to join in, instead everyone looked at me with eyes filled with penitence.

"This isn't some newborn initiation to a coven?" I teased still lightly laughing. My body turned to face Carlisle and Esme, who looked just as pissed as they did scared. No one answered me.

I scanned the room to find the same face on everyone else, including Alice. As my eyes panned back to Edward and Jasper before me, I couldn't avoid seeing their hands linked together. That broke the dam.

"What the fuck!" The anger flowed through me like the blood that once pushed through my veins. Then I could feel it. I could feel the shield that pushed from my mind and covered my body like an inflated balloon. A surge or power flew through me, making my breath catch. It was too much for me to handle as I could feel the emotion on my skin, fitting like a glove. As I closed my eyes to steady my feet, I was actually feeling sick, and I could see the shield around me. A bubble that only I stood in, crystal clear. It was actually beautiful and remarkable the thing I could do, but it was was exhausting me. As I felt the bubble pop all around me my strength left with it. I crashed to the floor. It was so sudden, and unexpected, that even the remaining seven vampires in the room couldn't catch me. Of course Alice was the first one to my side.

"Isabella?" Alice's concerned voice sliced thorough the darkness I found my self in again.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" Carlisle stood by my other side.

"Damn it Edward, you made a vampire faint!" Rosalie said.

"Nawl baby, that's Bella. We already knew she was a weird one. What if she only half vampire?"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! I bet I could kick your ass," I said as I stood from the floor. My throat was burning again as if I had not just come from hunting.

"Promise you'll try?" I just rolled my eyes at the bear in the living room.

"Isabella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle looked worried, as did the rest of the family. I'll tell them about the shield later.

"I'm fine, really. Just shocked." And as if I had said his name directly everyone moved out of the path of me and Edward. Everyone except for Jasper.

"You never loved me. You used me to what? Fit in at the school? Why me? What the fuck Edward?" I could feel my body tensing ready to attack, and my mind desperately trying to deploy my body armor again.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's not like that. I . . . I really do love you . . . It just all went too far." I cut Edward off.

"But I am not enough Jasper for you ? What the hell, you just wanted to see how fast you could make some stupid girl fall for you? Is that it? Jasper, did you know your man lies with me every night?" I knew that was hitting below he belt, but I couldn't bring myself to care right then.

Jasper released a fierce growl that could not be mistaken for anything but a warning. Jasper crouched down ready to attack me; my body prepared for it. I had never been in a fight before as a human, and obviously never before as a vampire, but everything in me seemed to know what to do if Jasper crossed the twenty feet that separated us. Surprisingly, I wanted him too.

"Bring it on little general." I sneered between my teeth. My throat burned more as if my body was burning off blood from the hunt earlier, just as my shield seemed to do as well.

"Holy shit. Bella is bad ass! Maybe she is all vamp." Emmett actually stood closer to the impending fight; not the one to miss anything.

No one else spoke. I am sure no one else even breathed.

"Bella, that was not called for. You want to be pissed at someone than be pissed at me. Better yet, be pissed at Alice. This is all her damn fault," Edward screamed.

The mere mention of Alice's name deflated my anger and sent my shield snapping back to my mind. The force was going to take some getting use too as it felt like a band was snapping back around my brain. Anger was replaced with confusion. Alice stood only a few yards away head hung and back slouched. As her eyes rose to meet mine I couldn't help but notice she was ready to cry if she could. I went to her immediately, but my heart fell when she stepped out of my path.

"It is my fault, Bella."

"Tell me how. What did you do?" The instinct to pair was present again. Esme hid in Carlisle's chest. Rosalie had crawled into Emmett's lap, who was rocking her back and forth. Edward stood hand-in-hand with Jasper. Jasper was slightly turned towards Edward, their forehead touching and Edward other hand was on Jasper's cheek. He was likely soothing the slap I sent to Jasper's ego and pride.

"I saw you. I saw you in a vision before we came back to Forks, but I saw you as a vampire. Imagine my surprise when I see you in the cafeteria 100% human."

I always knew Alice saw a vision of me before we knew each other, so I waited on her to tell me something I didn't know.

"At first I though we were just friends but soon the visions turned to us being more . . . intimate. I was too afraid to approach you. I asked Edward to listen to your thoughts to see if you could possibly like me in that way, but you were blocked from him. You really were his "singer" and that is why he ran from you the first day in Biology. He recognized you from my vision and though I would be a little bit upset if he killed the love of my life," Alice tried to joke but I couldn't find the ability to laugh. Alice couldn't meet my eye and I knew the worst was yet to come. "Jasper and I were pretending to be together and it would look to suspicious if suddenly I started making friends when I didn't talk to anyone else at the school. Since Edward was pretending to be single, I asked him to get close to you. I knew then I could see you and talk to you."

My head was swimming again. I was playing back every word that Edward had ever said to me. Every kiss and late night. It was all nothing. None of it was real. Yet despite it all, my anger was no longer aimed at him, it was all for Alice, and the though of being mad at her made my heart break even more. I was prepared to be mad at Edward. Hell I was ready to tear him to shreds. I would have even attacked sweet honest, innocent Esme; that I could deal with, but being mad with Alice was too shocking, to foreign and unnatural; my body wasn't dealing with it well. Carlisle must have noticed.

"Bella?" Carlisle slowly began to ease my direction.

I could only assume the killer growl came from me. I could feel it vibrating in my chest, shaking my core. It was me everyone took a few steps away from. Everyone except Alice.

"You pawn me off to your married brother?" The voice didn't sound like mine. The bells I was growing accustom to in my voice now sounded like a banshee screech. "I though you loved me. I though we were best friends. You could have told me anything." As my anger rose, so did my voice.

My muscles tensed with every realization of how much time I spent with Edward and Alice, loving the wrong one. And I did love her. It was the realization I had only just come to. I loved her as more than a sister. As more than a member of my same coven. Alice didn't try to stop me. She took my screams and tirades, only looking remorseful. But her lack of fight was only angering me more and I didn't know why. My mind had begun to scream at me again and I couldn't take it any more.

I needed to run and that is just what I did. For only a nano second I contemplated just going to my room and closing the door to the hurtful world behind me, but that wasn't far enough. I needed the ease of mind that the run brought me. But where would I go? I was too dangerous to be out in the world. I needed somewhere secluded from the human population. And that is exactly where I went.

~xXx~

The run did exactly what it was intended to do. I underestimated that my speed would get me there in only five minutes, so I ran the perimeter for a while until I was certain my brain was completely empty of anything other than the facts. I just sat down in the middle of the clearing and let the rest float away. I just waited for what I knew was coming.

"I figured we'd find you here." His voice wasn't as velvety as I had loved as a human, though still nice. I realized it wasn't light enough for my liking.

"Yeah, I've always loved it out here. I had no where else to go. Thought at least one of you would be here hours ago."

"We were close by. We wanted you to burn off your steam in peace." Jasper's accent seemed so much clearer now.

"I'm proud of you. You didn't go anywhere near a human. We saw you killed a deer a few miles back."

"Yeah, I realize when I get angry, when my shield comes out, it drains me a bit. I've got to really work on that." I never turned to face them I kept my seated position in the middle of the meadow that I once shared with my high school sweet heart. My voice didn't rise or fall. I spoke in monotone; it was befitting considering I was void of all emotions except confusion at that point.

They each came and sat on the opposite sides of me.

"Why pretend at all?" Was all that I asked; they knew what I was getting at.

"We only talk to each other when we pretend to be students, so it's easier to take each other as boyfriends and girlfriends so no one will try and date us either. Alice was the odd one out, so Jasper and I switch, whenever we change locations, to be her boyfriend for the time we are in one location."

"It was my turn this time around," Jasper chimed in. "Everything else you know is true. Alice and I did come to the Cullen together. Edward and I have been together ever since."

"But people accept gay couples, even in a town as small as this. Why didn't you too just say you were together?" I shifted my eyes back and forth between them.

"We try to blend in as much as possible. Gay couples draw too much attention." I knew he was right, but still.

"Well how the hell did it get so far out of hand that I thought I loved you and we ended up getting married with 50% of the damn town in attendance?" My anger was rising again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was monitoring everyone's mind and everyone though we would be getting married. We always try to do what people expect. We have to be as predictable as they think we are, it makes the humans more comfortable." Edward sounded sincere enough. "We were going to tell you but it was so much to explain. When Alice vision hadn't changed, we thought it best we just wait till you were one of us. Not only a vampire but a Cullen. We all love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Ugh! I am so frustrated," I jumped up from my position on the grass. Why did she do this to me? I was so damn confused. My anger had bubbled over again. My own mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"That's it Bella get it all out," Jasper screamed.

"I feel like such an ass. Why didn't I see this? Why didn't she just tell me? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Without registering the action, I had pushed Edward. Not realizing my own strength, I knocked him a good fifty feet away. Fuck that felt good. I could fell my strength in my hands. I wanted to do it again. I charged at Edward at full speed readying for the impact. I didn't know who would fall but I was itching to find out. Edward realized what I was doing. Thank the gods he wasn't trying to stop me; but he was able to block me.

"That's it Bella, get it all out. How pissed are you really?" Edward egged me on. I didn't talk, I let every angry thought I had flow throw my punches and kicks. Edward was able to block most of them, but not all.

Alice had lied to me for as long as I known her; punch landed on Edward's cheek.

Alice knew I would love her this way; kick landed to Edward's chest.

Alice didn't know me at all; that placed Edward face down on the ground.

"Bella, use your newborn speed and strength. Channel it before you lose it and you will stay strong and fast," Jasper couched from the side. Every once and a while he would position my body to land a harder blow to Edward. He taught me how to crouch and use the strength in my legs to leap to amazing heights.

When did it turn into a sparing practice I don't really know, but it was damn fun. Emmett will be happy about it.

Finally, Jasper showed me how to pin my opponent and go in for an effective almost kill. I flipped as high in the air as my strength would take me and landed on Edward's back, feet first, forcing him to the ground. I immediately fell to his neck, almost pressing my teeth to his exposed skin. Instead of biting him, I placed a single quick kiss.

"You hit like a girl, Eddie," I ribbed him as I stood to my feet, pulling him with me.

"Eddie? Really," Edward sounded whinny.

"Well, yeah. Since I'm just your sister now I can mess with you like Em and Rose does." Oh this was going to be fun.

"Great. Just great."

"That was really fun. Jasper, will you continue to teach me how to fight?"

"Sure darlin'," Jasper said pulling me into his arms. Though the mood was light and it was safe to say my anger had dissipated, I was feeling leery about things with Edward.

"So Eddie," I couldn't resist teasing him again, "now what? What about us? I mean I know there is no us, no us-us but I mean are we still, I don't want to come between you two or anything, but you know it might be weird," Edward cut off my rambling.

"Bella, love, everything is fine. You and I are as close as we were, just like you said. The only thing that changes is that you are my sister. I have more in common with you than I do with our other sisters. Okay? Zero weirdness. Maybe we can run together." Edward pulled me into his arms and no there was no weirdness.

"I would really like that."

These were the arms I never wanted to let me go only days ago, but now I wished for smaller arms and frame. I wanted Alice and I was ready to tell her just that.

Darkness had fallen around us as the three of us played in the meadow and leisurely walked back home. I didn't need to run, my mind was racing, but only on good things.

Alice loved me.

I loved Alice.

Alice and I would be together forever.

The tense mood still hung in the air of the house but I knew just who to call on to help change that.

"Em, dude, I learned some tricks today to def kick your ass." I poked my huge big brother in the chest.

"Oh really? So the 'little general' gave you some pointers," Emmett said facing Jasper. I was going to have to find a way to make up for that one. Memo to self: never give Emmett any ammo to use against the rest of the family.

"Oh yeah! You are so on."

"Take it outside you two," Esme called from somewhere in the house.

"I am so game," Emmett was always rearing to go.

"Be careful Em, she's damn good," Edward said.

"Who? Miss I-Trip-Over-Air? Yeah right!"

"I can show you better than I can tell you . . . but tomorrow," I said looking directly into Alice's eyes. "I have to tend to some things tonight," I said never looking away from her.

"You are so on Mrs. Swan-Cullen."

I looked into her eyes just a moment longer and then slowly began ascending the stairs to my room. My heighten senses told me she was not following, and that scared me some. I made it to my room and closed the door. I took the seat on my window bench Esme built in for me only a few days after I moved in. My reading chair. I starred at my reflection in the mirror my window and the night sky created for quite some time before I smelled the gloriously sweet aroma so highly concentrated around my door. She didn't need to knock.

"Come in Alice," I spoke at a normal tone. I didn't turn to face her. Alice came and sat on the side of my bed, looking directly at me, when she wasn't fidgeting with her perfectly manicured nails, she looked remorseful and pained. I wondered if her chest hurt as bad as mine from being apart for so long. I knew where we needed to start.

"Tell me about your vision."

* * *

**Aegis: derived from Greek mythology; shield, or shield hidden beneath a cloak, belonging to Zeus and loaned to Athena.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Words from Dodona

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, author of _The Twilight Saga_

_Many thanks to this story's beta Chynadollars. Go over and check out her first fic-"Can You Stand The Rain"_

* * *

Chapter Three

Words from Dodona

(Alice's POV)

She was furious with me and she had every right. I had pawned her off to my brother, all because I was afraid of what some stupid kids at Forks High School would say, but that wasn't the only reason. My damn visions were so unclear, so different, I couldn't understand what would happen if I approached her. As the visions began to come more and more I realized how hungry I was for the passion that was in those very images. I had to see it through. I needed this.

So I let her scream. I let her run. Bella had to figure it all out on her own now. I didn't want her to think she had to be with me just because I saw it. I didn't want her to feel she had to stay with us just because we changed her. Despite her recent change, she still had options. I was one of them and I was hoping she would choose me.

All I had to take comfort in was that the visions had not changed, since the first time I began having them. Despite it all, I still saw it exactly as I had those years ago. It hurt to see my heart run from me in so much anger, but I had to give her the space she needed, for however long she needed it. I didn't want Jasper and Edward to follow her, but they insisted. They were pawns in my game as well but at least they knew what was going on. Bella didn't; she was in the dark about what was taking place right in her own life. I just wasn't strong enough then to face it all. Now, I had to be.

Edward really did love Bella. If it wasn't for the bond between him and Jasper, I might have been afraid of a little competition. Yet in still, when Edward looked at Bella he only saw a little sister, whose blood happens to call to him. I like to think it was my undying love for Bella that saved her or else I don't think Edward would have been able to resist. He did love Bella but her blood called to him like no other, his singer, and asking him to always be by her side was a risky move on my part and his, but Edward was stronger than either of us gave him credit for. And Bella really did love Edward, without question. In an alternate universe they could have easily grown old together, perfectly happy. Thank god we weren't in that universe, and that Edward was not into women. It always made me laugh how even now, a month after they "married," Bella was content with Edward's excuse that she was too fragile to make love too. Yeah right!

So as the love of my life ran further and further away from me I stood in that living room doing nothing but waiting.

"You know she is going to come back, Al," Rosalie said from beside Emmett.

"I know." Though I should have been confident, I didn't have it in me. To rely on my vision seemed too cocky. I should have been afraid I would lose her.

"Don't worry, Alice. Edward and Jasper will explain every thing to her. Isabella will understand and forgive us all for deceiving her. You will get your wish." Esme wrapped her hands around me as I lay my head on her shoulder. I don't remember my real mother but I was positive she wasn't as great as Esme (after all she did fabricate my death and locked me away in an asylum. How great could she be?).

"I'm just nervous," I said through my cracking voice. Damn I wanted to cry.

"Nervous is okay. We will all be here for the both of you." Esme lightly kissed my forehead before rejoining Carlisle and walking upstairs.

I was too alert to do anything else. I sat as a statue in the living room with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie tried to get my attention with some French fashion magazine but I really didn't care. I didn't even register what sport Emmett was watching on the television. My mind was some miles away on the woman I hoped would accept me as more than just her sister.

I heard them long before she came through the patio door. Her laughing was light and lively but I was not about to set myself up to think that couldn't change as soon as she saw me. I immediately stood to acknowledge her. I wanted to tell my side of it all, but my words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't even move my mouth. Even as she and Emmett made plans to spar with each other, I wanted to step in, threaten Emmett not to touch a hair on my gorgeous girl's head, but I paused. She was not my girl yet, I had no right.

I understood her implication as she began ascending the stairs to her room. I should have followed behind her immediately but my statue-like characteristics had glued me to the very spot I stood in since she came back home. I just couldn't move. I didn't register that fact until I noticed four sets of hazel brown eyes looking at me in question.

"_Edward! I can't do this,"_ I screamed into his head. At the same time I pushed out as much fear and nervousness as my body could muster. Before I knew it I was being carried away from the house by Edward and Jasper. We didn't stop until we were miles away, out of Bella's hearing range.

Can vampires hyperventilate? I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

I could feel Jasper trying to relax me. I allowed the calming waves to wash over me. I wasn't this afraid when I woke up in a ditch not knowing what, or who, I was and wanting nothing more than to stop the fire in my throat.

"Guys, I can't do this! How mad is she? Oh my god. Oh my god!" I was actually feeling light on my feet. I pressed my back into a nearby tree and slid to the ground.

"Alice, you are going to have to calm down." Edward was kneeling before me. "Your visions still hadn't changed so you know things are the way they are supposed to be. You knew this wasn't going to be easy. You just have to see it through."

I knew Edward was right. A caramel eyed Bella was still lying in my arms, smiling brightly, in my mind. I knew I should have had faith in that but I just couldn't. There was no telling how far in the future that vision was. Ever since I started seeing Bella, my visions of her were not in chronological order from what I could sense. First, I would see her with caramel eyes and the next vision she would have blood red eyes. But Bella couldn't be a blood vamp if she was still with us, right? Plus, where I would only see things in the immediate future, I was seeing images of Bella years before we ever met. What if what I was seeing was still years into the future? I was so close to her now. I couldn't wait more years, upon more years, to have her.

"Alice, darlin', you have to calm down. You can do this." Jasper pulled me into his arms. "I have felt the love Bella has for you. It is incredible! You two are going to be just fine. Just give her some time. Alright?" Jasper and Edward helped me to my feet.

"Right! I can do this."

"Come on, lets go get your girl," Edward smiled at me.

The run back home took longer than anything, but I was pretty sure that was just my own excitement and anxiousness taking over. Rose and Em caught me at the stairs outside the house, and surround me in a hug. My family was so awesome.

"I'm here for you pixie, but something tells me you wont be needing me," Rose whispered in my ear. Emmett seconded her words with a long kiss to my hair. I couldn't put it off any longer. I didn't want to put it off any longer.

Standing before the love of my life's bedroom door seemed surreal. I had waited for this day for three and a half years. I was not going to let fear stop me now.

"Come in Alice," Isabella said. Her voice didn't seem upset or happy. I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into my future.

Bella never looked my direction. I marveled in her beauty that reflected back from the mirrored glass. The dark night made her scarlet eyes darker, almost mirroring her human chocolate brown. That's when I knew it: she was still my best friend above all else.

"Tell me about your vision." Bella looked to me for the first time since I entered the room. I was surprised that this was where she wanted to start, but she needed to know the whole truth and there was nothing truer than what my oracle moments showed me. I took a deep breath and began.

"I got my first look at you just a few weeks before we moved back to Forks from Alaska three and a half years ago. It was simple really. We were just sitting in the back yard of this house talking; nothing major except for your eyes: you were without question a vegetarian vampire. I ran and told the others we would be meeting a nomad like us; I assumed you were a nomad 'cause there was no one else in my vision and you already know what Carlisle's position on changing any others is. Or I guess was." I was beginning to ramble. I chanced a look at Bella but she was still looking out into the night scenery beyond her window. I continued.

"I was anxious to get back because I was so excited to make a new friend. I love our family but being the only unmated one was getting very old. I was getting visions of us doing every thing together." Finally Bella flashed me her wide beautiful smile. I felt like I was being rewarded for finally doing what was right.

"Normally, my visions are for the pretty near future, nine months to a year tops look ahead. So when we had been back in Forks for over a year and I still hadn't met you I thought I was losing my mind, or that I some how made it all up. But then the images started coming more often and began to change some. I started to get flashes of us doing more than just shopping." Bella turned to face me. This was going to be the hard part. How would Bella react to such intimate things? When she was with Edward she seemed eager enough to take things to a new physical level with him but would she feel the same for me? I must have taken to long to continue.

"Go on, Alice," Isabella said, turning to face me full on from her seat at the window seal.

"There were other visions of just us traveling together, holding hands, and even making love." I couldn't look away from her eyes. "The thing was, your eyes were always different colors. In some visions they were red and in others they were hazel, but you were always a vampire. I, of course, told Carlisle, and Edward saw it all for himself. We didn't know what to make of it. I was growing more and more anxious with each new and repeated vision. I loved you from the start and the waiting was killing me. On the morning of the day I would later see you at Forks High for the first time, my mind was flooded with all the images of us I had seen over those two years. It was almost overwhelming. When I finally saw you that day in the cafeteria I was both afraid and happy because, while I knew without a doubt who you were, your eyes were not red or hazel."

Bella came and joined me on the side of the bed. Bella's hands in mine managed to calm my quickly rising nerves. The look in her eyes were both sad and comforting. I could feel my silent heart beating back to life.

"I was afraid I had hurt you," I managed to whisper through my tearless sobs. "I thought maybe my desire to have you pushed me to change you. I thought I took your choice away, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was take your ability to chose, Isabella. When I realized what your blood was to Edward I even thought that he may have hurt you. I was ready to kill him at first but soon realized he was my only option to get to you. That's why I did all this. I thought I was making the right decisions. I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I dropped my head in Bella's lap. I was defeated and I couldn't do anything more but beg for forgiveness.

"Alice . . . I am a little upset, and still a lot confused, but I know you didn't do anything to purposely to hurt me or take my choice away." I rose my head to look into her beautiful orbs. I wanted her to see how true it all was.

"I promise to never do anything this crazy again if you will forgive me."

"I do forgive you Alice," Bella managed to get out between laughs, "but while you may not do _this _again, you will do something crazy." Isabella was joking at my expense.

"Hey!" I play slapped Bella's knee.

"You know it's true, love. We might as well accept it now." While I would have welcomed to be the source of Bella's laugh any day, I was too caught up in her words.

"You called me love." Everyone in the house should have heard my smile.

"Yeah . . . Alice, I love you. I'm not going to even try and act like I don't recognize what this is." Bella looked as if she was feeling shy about her words. She was making herself look into my eyes, fighting the urge to hide herself. Rather she was able to face me or not, I would have believed every word she said. I could hear the conviction in her voice.

"I love you too, Isabella." I ran my hand through her long chocolate hair. I had longed to be this close to her all day.

"I know I was like a perfect wife for all of about thirty days," Bella said sarcastically, "but this is all still so new to me." Bella locked our hands tightly together and placed them over her heart. "This is nothing like I felt with Edward. _This _is so much stronger. Can we just . . . move slowly?"

"Yes, babe, of course. I am just happy to have you in my life." My spirit soared to hear she felt something even greater for me. Jasper was right. I longed to kiss her but I didn't want to push. I could be patient when she was in my arms, and not Edward's. I simply laid my forehead against hers, breathing in her scent of strawberries and flowers. Bella rubbed her fingers across my attention starved lips and it took all my strength not to pounce on her right then. Patience Brandon! Patience.

"Will you lay with me?" Bella asked.

"Yes! I'd love too." We both kicked off our shoes and climbed into her bed. Isabella sat with her back to the head board, while I crawled in beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Jasper and Edward could pretend they were my boyfriend but it was _this _that I longed for. The feeling of being held into a tight embrace by love. This was the way to spend eternity, surrounded by love and strawberries. I could feel Bella's nose hidden in my hair.

"Would you tell me a story about when I was human? I tried to remember them while I changed but they all seem so fuzzy now."

"Sure. This is actually one of your favorite memories of time you spent with Renee. When you were about eight years old she took you to the board walks in Florida. You were so in love with the carnivals you saw there but you were mesmerized by the candy makers." Bella rubbed her hands through my hair. Divine!

"Your mother had bought you this huge bag of candy to take back to Arizona with you, but you just couldn't wait. The morning you all were scheduled to leave, to head home, Renee awoke to find you face down a sleep in this huge mound of candy. Apparently, you had woke up in the middle of the night, unpacked the candy and devoured it while Renee laid fast asleep only a few feet away." Our laughs filled the dark room. "You had candy completely stuck to your hair some how. It is the only time you ever cut it, other than getting your ends trimmed.

"Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yep! Renee was of course furious. You thought it was more because she had to cut your hair than the fact you spent all night gorging yourself on confection. Your favorite of all the candy was . . ."

"Saltwater Taffy," we both said together. Bella had a look of realization on her face.

"Hey, you remembered!"

"Kind of. It's your scent. That's what your scent reminds me of; Saltwater Taffy."

I was speechless again. I didn't need a word to be shared between us. That declaration said it all for me. We stayed there surrounded by each others arms and tantalizing scents.

The next morning we joined our family down stairs, hand-in-hand. Everyone tried their best to act as if it was just another day but no one could seem to look away from our joined hands. We couldn't seem to let each other go, and I was not complaining. I thought Bella would be uncomfortable with all the desperation to appear as if our family hadn't noticed (hell, they had to have heard our entire conversation the night before) but she was no where near concerned from what I could tell. She even went as far as placing kisses on my hand as we watched television with the rest of them. I wondered if she even noticed that she was doing it.

The only time we did let each other go was when she properly kicked Emmett's ass, as promised, in the backyard. Of course I saw that she would be unharmed and would win but it felt so wrong to see her so rough with our big oaf of a brother. Jasper noticed my flinching with each strike and tried desperately to calm me, but it just wouldn't work; I was a walking wreck by the time the antics ended. When Bella realized what was wrong, she tried horribly not to laugh at me but failed miserably. Edward and Rosalie didn't help matters with their own teasing. Carlisle even joined in on the fun when he sent Bella out of his office with a giant bandage on her head. What on earth made me think she was actually hurt I don't know.

As the days, weeks, and months passed by, Bella and I grew even closer. I learned to jump less when she played so roughly with Emmett and Jasper; even joining in from time to time. Bella grew to complain less about my shopping as well. Though she stopped fussing over me buying clothes, she was not growing tired of halting my advances to put her in more . . . racier articles; but all in due time. Above all else, more and more we began to become more intimate with each other as well.

"I can't believe we are moving," Bella said packing away the last of her books that would follow us to our new home in Utica, New York.

"I know it's hard babe, but the moves will get easier. The first move is always the hardest," I said wrapping my arms around her waist. Bella began to fidget. I had noticed her doing it all day and opted not to say anything in hopes she would come to me, but I couldn't take it anymore. "Dear, what is wrong? You have been uneasy all day."

"Uum . . . well . . . I want to talk to you about something. Something that is very important to me."

"Okay. What is it dear?" I pulled Bella down to her bed, keeping my hands in hers.

"I love this house. There are so many memories here. When we do finally come back here it is going to be fantastic to have all those memories come flooding back with great precision." I could see she was getting nervous, but the determination in her eyes was going to get this out. "Alice, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" My voice sounded both questionable and afraid.

"I'm ready to make love to you. It's all I've been thinking about for days."

Okay! Wasn't expecting that one . . .

"Wow! Okay. Now?" Why was I suddenly so afraid?

"No, not now but soon. We only have one more week in this house and I definitely want it to be here. If you want. If you are ready. I don't want to rush you."

"No. No. I'm ready. I'm just speechless that's all." The nerves between us were bouncing off the walls. I had waited so long for this and excitement was an understatement. I wanted to make this special for her. I had planning to do.

My wheels were at work moments later. Never stand in my way when I get moving. Tasmanian Devil may be a better fitting nickname over pixie. Immediately, I propositioned to get the family away from the house for the night and they were happy to comply. Rosalie helped with the candles, Jasper with the flowers, and Edward with the music. Our final night in Forks, Washington was set.

~xXx~

"We won't be back here for a while, Bella. How about we run through our favorite meadow for a little while," Edward said to Bella right on que.

"Hell yeah! Lets go! Be back in a little bit, babe," Bella said as she flew through the patio doors, leaving Edward behind. Bella had maintained all of her newborn speed and running and fighting was still her choice activity.

Edward winked at me as he chased after the love of my life.

"Alright, Al, let's get to work." Rosalie was more excited than I was.

Rosalie and I sat out the candles, music, and rose petals that lead from the living room, up the stairs, to the bathroom that separated Bella and my rooms, and finally stopping at her bed. Esme, Jasper, and Emmett packed up the cars for their night away, while Carlisle was away at the hospital. I was set, and though my nerves were hysterical and I was on the verge of hyperventilating, I was equally excited. After tonight I would have all of Bella. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper waited in the cars and I in the living room while we waited for Edward and Bella's return. As I heard them approaching the house I begged the power gods and goddesses for a vision that everything would work out beautifully, but no vision was to be had. I was going to have to see this one through with my own eyes.

"Why is the house so dark?" I could hear Bella ask Edward.

"Let's find out," he cleverly responded.

Bella broke through the patio doors first, finding hundreds of candles flickering around the living room. The moment was better than I had hoped.

"Have fun ladies." Edward could be heard as he sped away from the house toward our waiting family.

"Alice . . . Oh my goodness!" The light of the candles flickered in Bella's changing eyes. They were no longer the initial ruby red but not quite our characteristic hazel either. They almost matched the orange that danced around us amongst the flames. Bella's color was more beautiful, however.

"You like it?" I said closing the distance between us.

"I'm sure you knew I would," Bella looked upon all the red and violet rose petals that trailed to the large living room space.

"Actually, I didn't know. I couldn't get a vision of this one. I have no idea how this will turn out." Suddenly the idea scared me. I took too much confidence from knowing ahead of time what to expect, but now I was completely blind.

"Good, then this will be new to both of us." Isabella leaned in to plant her soft, yet firm, lips to mine. I could taste the blood of a deer she must have drained while out with Edward. The rustic taste of the blood on her tongue, mixed with her own taste, was driving my lust higher. I couldn't deepen the kiss enough. "Show me what else you have for me." Bella began walking us backwards up the stairs.

Each step was covered in more of the petals, and also lined with the candles. Bella followed the flowers through the halls and to the bathroom door, pulling me with her. My breathing picked up with each step closer to our goal. Once we reached the bathroom door, Bella turned to face me. As if she knew I needed something to relax my frantic nerves, she pulled me into her arms as she opened the door behind her. We stepped into the candle lit bathroom where the scalding hot pool of water with floral aromatics awaited us.

"Alice this is beyond beautiful."

"Nothing is more beautiful than you." I turned Bella back around to face me. I slowly began pulling her graphic tee over her head and past her flowing hair. I had the pleasure of seeing Bella bare since we had been together but it still stole my breath away each and every time. Following my lead, Bella began removing my pieces as well. There exposed to one another we couldn't keep our hands to our selves, frantically searching each others lips and sliding our hands over tight smooth skin.

"Come, love," I said as I led her to our personal indoor bubbling spring.

I began to wash my soon to be lover's body carefully caressing her mounds. Her firm flesh was warming due to the water. The steam caring her scent enveloped me with the aroma of her. I could taste her on my tongue as I deepened our kisses. I could feel her hand all over my anxious body. Her moans filled my ears, pushing me to pleasure her more. My desire for her overwhelmed me with all that Bella was. She was mine.

"Alice, I need you. Now! Can't wait any longer."

I didn't want to talk anymore; wait anymore. I needed her just as badly. I pulled her from the tub quickly wrapping her in a towel, and leading her to her room. Our hands found their way back to each other as we discarded our towel and climbed onto her waiting mattress. Our movements were frantic; hands and limbs every where as we tried desperately to merge into one lustful exotic being.

"Alice," Bella paused taking in unneeded breaths, "I love you so much. I always will."

"I love you too, Bella."

The declaration was all that was needed to slow down our advances. The lust and warranted desire was still there, but it was overshadowed by our love for one another. We were able to enjoy our touches and our kisses. I could devour her another time (ooh and there were going to be other times, you best believe) but this was about making love to the love of my life. Giving her the perfect memory of this time she so wanted.

I moved Bella to lie beneath me. I ran my fingers through her damp hair, which laid splayed all over the pillow beneath her. I kissed down her long slender neck, inhaling he scent as I went along. As I reached her full breast, I pulled her already hard nipples into my mouth curling my tongue. I worshiped her more intimate skin that I longed for years to touch. I trailed my hands down her flat taunt stomach and around her small waist, up and down her thigh. I could feel as Bella squirmed beneath me, moaning at my touch. Once my hand touched undiscovered territories of her body, her back arched in pleasure. My dead heart would beat again knowing I was the cause of her actions and I hadn't even touched her where I so longed and wanted to be. I continued my kisses, licks, bites, and seductions down her body and legs.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as I placed a small kiss on her lips.

I slid down her body only stopping when I met her core. I could feel the heat rising from her center, calling to me. I began kissing the top of her womanhood slowly preparing her. When I could hold out no longer, I pulled her into my mouth gripping her tight ass to keep her pleasured body in place.

"God, Alice. Yes!" She screamed as her hands immediately found purchase in my hair.

She tasted of the strawberry that was her glorious scent. I was officially even more addicted to her. I couldn't pull enough of her in. I hummed around her folds making her arch in more pleasure. As I looked at her through my eyelashes, I could see her beautiful face, eyes closed and mouth open. Could she be any more beautiful? I began running my hands through her hot sex, letting my fingers dive into her center repeatedly as I kissed back up her overly sensitive body.

"You are delicious, love." My eyes found Bella's black, lust filled orbs staring back at me.

"Let me taste you?"

"Bella you don't . . ." was all that I could get out before I felt her body crash into mine, pinning me to the bed.

"Alice, I know what I don't have to do." With that I stopped talking and enjoyed Bella's warm mouth opened and closed kisses, biting, licking, and sucking the lust straight throughout my body.

Heaven wasn't a place I though of often, but I was pretty sure I could see it behind my tightly closed lids when I felt Bella's snake-like tongue on my own core.

"Bella please don't stop," is what I believe I whispered to my lover but I was sure it wasn't that clear and understandable.

Bella pulled my leg over her shoulder as she buried her tongue and fingers deep into my body. I had for so long fantasized about this very scene but my imagination was nothing compared to reality. Bella's hand rubbed my aroused mounds as they rose with each deep breath. I could feel her tongue memorizing my folds and her fingers searching behind it, and yet I could feel her all over my body as if she had new unaccounted for hands just for my pleasure.

"Isabella . . . yes . . . coming." And I was surrounded by the white lights of pure euphoria. My lover pulled me close into her. As I rod my high down, slowly regaining my sight, I believe I was one ball of nerves. Every touch from Bella was igniting the fire again and again. I could hardly support my own weight.

"That was absolutely beautiful" Bella said as she rose to face me, supporting her weight on her hands on both sides of my upper body, as she placed chaste kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Yeah, that was incredible." I slowly began regaining my strength, feeling my body and mind floating back drown from space. This was supposed to be her special night, but I had been the one to receive the greatest gift of all times. I wanted to give the same gift to her as she so deserved.

I began kissing her again, never getting enough of her in my senses. We loved each other physically, combining our spirits throughout the night. The image of Bella at her climax was my new favorite piece of art and I looked forward to it being on display from now through eternity.

~xXx~

Sleep was not possible for creatures like us but I was certain we were closer to a state of sleep than we would ever get. Bella laid across my chest as I toyed with her hair and we both basked in the afterglow of the night we shared.

"Alice, love, I couldn't ask for a better night," Bella placed a kiss to my stomach. She turned and looked into my face, showing me her gorgeous wild smile.

"I'm glad you liked it babe. Making you happy is always my number on concern."

"Well, you are doing a stellar job." I leaned down and kissed her waiting lips.

"_Okay you two! Get decent, we're home," _Emmett's booming voice disturbed the quiet atmosphere. I was satisfied when I heard the unmistakable crack of Rose's hand meeting his head.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean for us to still be in the bed when they got back." The last thing I wanted was Bella to be embarrassed for our family to see us this way.

"Relax, love," Bella sooth my face. "I am pretty sure they were fully aware of what we have been up to all night."

"_Damn Bella! All night? Let the girl up for air." _This time I was sure a few hands made contact with Emmett.

"Besides, they will be hearing us soon. I have no intentions on it being too long until I have you like this again. After all, we have to Christen our new room in New York."

"Sounds like a plan!" I devoured my lover's lips until we were finally forced apart by our waiting family.

~xXx~

Finally ready to make our departure from our beloved Forks home, I found Bella standing in our yard looking up at the three story mansion.

"You okay Bells?" Her face didn't look sad, or hurt, but the last time I seen her stand so still, we were dealing with our initial hurdle into our new life together.

"Yeah, never better," she said sliding her hand into mine. "I don't care where we go from here; this will be my favorite place in the world. But as long as I have you Ms. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I will be home. I love you."

"And I love you Miss Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

It was there we shared a kiss, bidding our home adieu; the home where more than one thing changed.

* * *

**Dodona: location in Greece known for its oracles**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! There is one more chapter . . . but it's not for our beautiful ladies here! Come back in read to see how it end.

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Eros and Himeros

**You all already know The Twiligt Saga and all references from such stories belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanks to this story's beta-chynadollars**

* * *

Chapter Four

Eros and Himeros

(Irrelevant Epilogue)

(Jasper's POV)

It had been a long and draining day. The emotions were like a down pour soaking me. Anger. Confusion. Shame. Guilt. It was all there, stock pilled in the Cullen Mansion . I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take before I had no choice but to bolt, but I couldn't do that, that guilt and that shame, some of it belonged to my reason for existing and I would never leave him to bare this all alone.

Edward's emotions over the last year and a half had been a roller coaster. Not only did he find his singer, and fought desperately not to drain her dry, but his sister of sorts ask him to keep an eye on her because the singer turns out to be her mate. Edward thinks he falls in love with her, only to discover it's not passion he feels but a sibling bond to protect. Hell even I was having a hard time trying to decipher that one! I started to get nervous, and maybe a little jealous, when he would stay nights with her; leaving me here alone. That nightly habit pretty much stopped when Bella moved in with us and I was eternally thankful. Though I had Edward back at night, we had to curb certain bedtime activities to keep up the charade with Alice. I didn't take it out on Bella; for the most part she was unsuspecting of what was taking place around her. Her little jab about Edward spending nights in her bed did sting worst than vampire venom and I was ready to take her down right then and there. In the end we both won; I had Edward and always would have him. Bella was discovering her feeling for Alice ran deeper and she wouldn't find a better mate than Alice. Bella and Alice were without a doubt heading down a road filled with love and devotion; just as the rest of us shared with our own mates.

I lay in Edward's arms as he stretches out on the couch. We watched as Alice transverse the stairs to finally explain the madness to Bella. His right leg lies across the length of the seat while his left foot sits flat on the floor. I nestle in between him. We quietly watched some old show called "Angel" with Emmett and Rosalie. Thank god we didn't get that ugly when we hunt! We desperately try not to listen to Alice and Bella's conversation that is taking place directly above us. I also try to block out all the left over energy in the room, but there is one I absorb willingly. I can feel Edward's growing need pressed into my back as he strokes my hair between his long seductive fingers. The lust and desire was rolling off him in increasing waves. His want, mixed with the tantalizing feeling of his hand, was forcing me to contain the growl and moan rumbling in my chest. I concentrate on balling up all my own want and desire and sending them directly back to Edward.

It had become a torturous game Edward and I began to play with each other. He would flood me with so much of his lust I would all most stain my pants. But I gave as good as I got. I would think of every night we shared pressed into each other's muscular frames, grabbing forcibly at hair and skin, reaching for new climaxes. I would even throw in fantasies including his precious piano, or some faceless man pressed between our two bodies as he brought us both to immense pleasure. Those were usually the ones that sent him flying from the room, with me flung over his shoulder.

Tonight was not the night to play that game. I wanted Edward and for the first time in over six months I was going to be able to take him in our bed. If Edward was paying attention he would have heard my thoughts, but he was concentrating too hard on the television.

I stood up slowly, bringing Edward up with me. He didn't question me. His emotions were still flying on lust and desire, yet there was something else there beneath it all. As we climbed the stairs at a slow pace to our room on the third floor I concentrated solely on the feelings coming from him. I was looking forward to physically connecting with Edward, yet his emotions were telling me we needed to talk first. My assumption was correct as we walked into our long forgotten shared room and I closed the door behind us. Edward went straight to our ceiling-to-floor balcony door, keeping his back to me. The lust and desire immediately fell away leaving only the feeling of disgust, self hatred, and shame. The flood was so intense I stumbled back, struggling to focus on the heaviness of it all. All I could do was mentally ask him why.

"You should know why Jasper. I pretty much abandon you for over a year. I married someone else. I am not worthy of you and your goodness." Edward never turned to face me. His projections were growing stronger and I struggled to answer him. I could only address him in my thoughts.

"_Edward, you have to control yourself. Your shame is too much for me to bare. It's __breaking my heart__."_

"See! I even hurt you when I am not trying. You should leave me." Edward threw his hands up in frustration.

Though I could barely stand I wouldn't have left him to save my own life. I dug deep down past the onslaught of emotions he was sending for my own weapon. I took one deep breath and like a cannon firing I sent out respect, happiness, desire, lust and love, successfully sending them all to my wounded heart standing before me. I could feel his guilt let up and my ability to move and breathe return to me. Edward turned and smiled but I knew it was not 100% genuine. I was doing that to him. I wanted to see his crocked smile. I closed the distance between us, taking him in my arms. I let up on my despair antidote and instantly that smile was done. His guilt and shame returned, but it was not as powerful.

"Jasper," I cut Edward off.

"Don't darlin'! You are my reason for believing in love and all that is good. I know we had a rocky year but we are stronger and closer. You may have stood at the altar with Bella but you did not marry her." I lifted Edward's chin with my finger. "You are mine Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and nothing will ever change that."

"I felt horrible when Bella threw up in your face how much time I spent with her. I will never get past that. I hurt you so much."

I wasn't going to lie to him, that shit did hurt, but I was ready to move past this and start our lives together again, fresh.

"Bella was just angry, and she had every right to be. I know I am asking my favorite masochist to go against his nature, but Edward it's time to move past this. We can start all over."

Edward looked at my questioningly. I stepped out of his arms and extended my hand.

"Well hello there, sugar! I am Jasper Allen Whitlock a vegetarian vampire and I find you to be the sexist man alive." Edward finally gave me the smile I had been looking for all day.

"Hello. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I happen to be a vegetarian as well. Please to meet you Jasper. You are quite delectable yourself," Edward said as he took my hand in his and pulled me to his body.

Edward eyes were dark as lust could make them, I could see the animal behind them. The sight made my spine tingle with anticipation. Edward pulled me flush to his body, slowly leaning forward towards me as if he was silently asking for permission to kiss me. Permission granted.

Our lips slowly moved on each other, leaving quick pecks until the need bouncing between us grew beyond control. Edward's sweet tongue slowly slid into my open and waiting mouth, welcoming him. As our muscles massaged each other, tasting each other's flavor his hand found purchase in my waves, as my hands desperately pulled him closer by his hips. We reluctantly came up for uneasy breath.

"I love you, Edward"

"I will always love you, Jasper."

"Now, I do believe we have about a year and a half to make up for." I quickly removed Edward's polo shirt and started working on his jeans, never taking my eyes away from his. I pushed his pants down the roundness that is his gorgeous ass, palming the flesh as I pulled him closer and back to my waiting lips.

Lost in the distraction that is Edward's delectable taste, the feel of his hands tangled in my hair and searching my skin and his moans and whimpers urging on my already painfully hard cock, I didn't recall my own clothing being torn away. The weight of the denim was replaced with Edward's body. Edward's soft kisses trailed my body replacing my soft cotton T-shirt.

"That feels fantastic. I want you now, Edward."

My request was met with a deep growl-like response as we fell onto the bed, Edward on top of my waiting body. Our pulsing need rubbing against each other starting the friction we both needed and wanted. Lips were met with more force and clasped hands squeezed. Animals had been released in that unsuspecting room, as Edward and I laid claim to what was rightfully ours. Our love and pure passion no longer hidden behind the elaborate story Alice created.

"Fuck, Jasper! Take me."

Making love required foreplay. Preparation. Tantalizing teasing. This was not making love. While there was no place I rather been than in his loving embrace, tonight was about raw need. I could feel the same desire rolling from him as he picked the thoughts out of my head.

I pulled Edward's legs beneath him, leaving him on his knees as I penetrated his unprepared body. I took his tightness slow until I was fully seethed in his hot center. I couldn't move. One move or one breath and I would have ended our session just when it was beginning. His body was ready to milk me for all I had. Not only did I want to savor Edward but I didn't want to hurt him. I watched as his face transformed from shock, to pain, to pleasure. After what felt like an eternity of stillness, he was finally ready.

I sat up on the bed leaving Edward straddling my lap. We couldn't get any closer than physics would allow as we struggled to occupy the same space. Edward took shallow breaths as he wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing his hands to the nape of my hair. I placed my hand on each of his hips to steady his position. Need covered our body but love was in his eyes.

"Take me Jasper. Let me show you I am yours. You can have me however you want." Edward was pleading. He needed to know I still cherished him as my own, that the last year and half did not ruin us.

I had no words for him. I let my touches, the feel of my skin, and my thoughts of incomparable companionship soothe him. He had to hear how much I still loved and wanted him. Nothing had changed.

I began circling my hips below him as I captured his lips in mine. Edward had adjusted to the sudden fullness, but he was still wrapped tightly round me. Each movement, no matter how light was increasing that pull in the bottom of my stomach, working on my upcoming release. As the feelings grew stronger, kisses grew deeper, tongues dashing in and out of mouths as moans and swears escaped. I pulled Edward's legs up into my arms, allowing them to drape across the folds of my forearm. I drove deeper and deeper into his body. We both shuttered as I hit his prostate with each stroke.

"Shit! Edward," I screamed. I could feel the monster break free of his cage and close his razor sharp teeth into my lover's exposed neck. Very vampire-ish!

Maybe it was my own self consciousness about my scars, or maybe it was because I only recently felt a threat to Edward and mine's relationship, but prior to that night I never felt the need to mark Edward. Yet, as I pumped my venom into his body, sealing the wound with my tongue, I felt closer to him than I ever had before. It was Carlisle's venom that changed him but mine that claimed him. He would bare the symbol of our union for his eternity. The monster in me ravished in the thought, yet the husband, friend, and emo in me was worried about the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I didn't think you would ever mark me." Edward spoke through heavy breaths, but I could feel the static energy rolling off of him.

"You're happy? That should have hurt like hell. I am so sorry, darlin'."

"No! Don't be. I want everyone to know I am with you. I wear your ring. I occasionally carry your name," we both laughed, "and now I proudly carry your mark. I am more than happy to be eternally yours."

I was speechless . . . and blissful. I learned to curb my vampire possessiveness long ago over the fifty plus years we had been together, and yet Edward wanted me to be just that with him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's lips on my own neck as he pinched my nipples between his hands. Pain was so invigorating. It was then I noticed I was till deep inside of my lover, the realization causing me to grow harder, yet again.

"Uumm . . . remind me to tell Bella that 'the general' is not so little." I loved it when Edward was so crass.

"Don't worry. Bella will get her payback. Battle training may get a little hairy for her."

We paused our playful banter to enjoy the feel of just being skin-to-skin.

"Make love to me Jasper," Edward said already controlling the movements of our joined bodies.

"Everyday for eternity," I said as the sensation took over me.

~xXx~

~The New Beginning~

* * *

**A/N: You know Eros, the Greek god of love as his Latin name, Cupid, and Hmeros is one of his compaions meaning Longing**

**Please check out my other stories. New Master is still in progess**

**I will be back soon (maybe with more Bellice goodness) . . . **

**Please leave me a few words of review!**


End file.
